


Time and Death Go Hand-in-Hand

by GermanDelights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Barbatos doesn’t like feelings all that much, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, lots of feelings, well...not to this degree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDelights/pseuds/GermanDelights
Summary: A story about Barbatos meeting Samael. The feelings just kinda fall into his lap. Doesn’t like that.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Time and Death Go Hand-in-Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/gifts).



He’d been alive for centuries, thousands upon thousands of years and with his gift, he wasn’t quite sure which timeline he’d been born in originally but what remained the same was him serving the demon kings, each one dying for whatever reason. Mostly insanity. The demons he knew today were so young. Diavolo was a pup in his eyes. Lucifer was only a little older… perhaps by a thousand years of the demon Prince? He couldn’t remember.

As time went on he’d begun to notice the demons around him forming couples. Some stayed with one another while others only came together to perhaps make a child or two before never speaking again. Demons had their own ways.

He’d never cared too much about being alone all those years, there was no one who stood equal to him in that regard. God, perhaps, but Barbatos has no desire to bind himself to a hypocritical and seemingly fickle deity. 

But that had changed one day, though Barbatos wouldn’t realize that until much later on.

During a meeting with God and the then current Devil King at the time, Barbatos stood off to the side and eyed the angels He had brought with Him. Michael and a young Lucifer who looked too serious for an angel so new and when he’d shaken hands with the young angel, just a single touch granted Barbatos a peek. So painfully young and it nearly gave the demon _whiplash_ due to the amount of power he could feel from the angel. One other angel stood behind them, hair a pure white, painful to look at in the light and bright red eyes that reminded Barbatos of some of the rubies that the Royal Demon family had. The angel’s power was not on par with Lucifer, but Barbatos imagined that they could go toe-to-toe with him. Michael was the same as usual. 

A bit boring.

As the meeting dragged on, the butler felt his gaze wander a bit before finding himself watching the white haired angel once more. For the life of him, Barbatos couldn’t pin down what was alluring about them so he settled to simply study the angel more.

Only for those eyes to suddenly lock with his own. The intensity in them startled the butler. Barbatos blinked, reined in his surprise and was content to slide his gaze to the pillar next to him to hide the fact that he’d been staring but before he could even do that the angel smirked at him before flashing his teeth at him.

 _Something_ burned through Barbatos in that moment before he quickly stamped it down and looked to his king he was serving. He still felt the angel watching him carefully. Placing a target on his back? Possibly. Angels didn’t like demons all that much.

After the meeting he had to ask once the angels and their father had left. “My Lord, who was the angel that stood behind Michael and Lucifer?”

The demon king hummed while he continued to work through the paperwork. “I believe he was named Samael. He’s the twin to Azrael, the angel of death. I was told that while Azrael would be taking the innocent and good souls back, Samael would be in charge of delivering the sinners and fowl humans to us. So we’ll be seeing him often.”

Barbatos frowned, finding he was not quite pleased with that information and went to prep the tea for that day like always. 

Days passed and it had been some time since he had seen Samael thankfully, but he’d discovered the angel of death walking the halls of Devildom one day. If one spared a quick glance, the angel was just looking around but Barbatos had watched him for bit and it looked as though they were looking for something. They made eye contact when the angel turned, looking oddly disappointed but that had quickly cleared up and once again Barbatos felt something in him build with a slow burning intensity. Whatever it was, he snuffed it while Samael grinned brightly as he spoke. “I found you!”

Barbatos frowned at the angel’s tone, far too familiar for someone who hadn’t even spoken with him at the meeting. “You are?”

The angel blinked rapidly for a moment before they laughed. It stirred something in Barbatos, made it feel as though he had butterflies in his stomach. "Oh come now, no need to be so cold. I'm Samael, the angel you saw at the meeting. Remember?" He took a few steps toward the demon, trying to get just a little closer. 

“I vaguely recall.” He narrowed his gaze as Samael took a few more steps toward him. Barbatos, in turn, retreated the same amount of steps. “I do hope my Lord is aware that you’re here, yes?”

“Of course! We angels know the rules as Guests. Your Lord simply said that I could have a look around.”

“I see.” For once the little voice in his head, which usually was in agreement of his Lord, now wondered what the demon King had been _thinking_? “Then I will leave you to enjoy yourself.” Barbatos left with the distinct feeling of Samael’s eyes boring into his back.

Barbatos made an effort after that day to avoid Samael as much as possible, even using his own ability to peek and see where Samael would be. On the days absent, Barbatos would sigh in relief and go about his normal duties, ignoring the strange empty feeling that would develop, making it as though there were a rock in his stomach weighing him down.

The days when Samael _was_ here were… strange. An emotion followed that made Barbatos feel as though he were walking on air. While also stressful because no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he avoided the damn angel, Samael would always get in his way. Be it asking what kind of tea he was preparing or if he, _of all demons_ , had free time.

The strange questions never stopped and to his despair he unwittingly added another when he commented on the angel’s ‘fantastic’ sense of fashion on wearing a priest cassock ‘for the fun of it’. Which added “How do I look today, Barbar?” To the many questions he was bombarded with.

Barbar, that was what the angel called him, saying his name had been a mouthful and decided to just give him a nickname. He, _the Barbatos_ , being called something stupid like _Barbar_.

Barbatos was never one to lose his temper but the boy finally _drove_ him to it! “Samael!” He snarled after the angel asked, for the twenty second time in that thirty minutes if he had free time. “I am a _butler_. _I do not have free time_. My job is to serve my Lord, not a brat who cannot even get the damn message to leave me _alone_!”

Samael blinked while Barbatos spun on his heel to quickly leave the area after tucking the tea cart away but Samael spoke, so softly that even he did not hear it.

“What?” He stares down the angel, Samael’s hair casting a shadow over his face before he finally looks up. Barbatos presses his lips into a thin line. ‘ _Shit eater_ ’ is what he wanted to say, so badly. That was the only thing he could describe that maddening smile. That _stupid shit eating grin_.

“I said, you’re beautiful when you’re angry like that.”

Barbatos should have kept a straight face, should have ignored the compliment… but he could feel his entire face heat up while his jaw fell slack. The emotion he’d been stomping down every time Samael paid a visit resurfaced with a vengeance. The _need_ to have those bright ruby red eyes on him at all times, the heat of his body so achingly close but never a touch. If there was a touch it was so _light_. To the point that Barbatos might want to actually push for more friction.

That had been enough for Samael as the angel calmly walked up to him, his large frame pushing Barbatos slowly into a corner tucked away from sight, tipped his chin up so Samael could get a better angle to slowly, but deeply, kiss Barbatos. Barbatos moaned into that kiss, allowing his mouth to open so the angel could stick his tongue in to dance with his own.

Barbatos gasped for air when the angel finally pulled away, allowing him to breathe and take note how tall Samael was. He didn't recall Samael towering over him like this. Or maybe he'd just kept his distance for so long that he hadn't noticed the angel's height. Samael pressed forward and dipped his head to press and nuzzle his cheek against Barbatos’ cheek. Samael sighed, content at the contact before pressing his lips against the demon’s neck. Marking the demon as he wanted to for _so long_.

Barbatos moaned again as he felt Samael press his hard and _hot_ , _oh so hot_ , cock against him. He felt his lower stomach muscles clench at the thought of that being _inside_ him. “S-Samael!” He gasped as the angel sucked, just a little bit harder, on a spot on his neck where his clothes would not be able to cover it.

“ _You’re mine_.” It came out so harshly that Barbatos shuddered, Samael’s voice right in his ear was starting to make his legs shake. The angel reached down to rub his hand against Barbatos, feeling the demon’s erection through the fabric, squeezing in certain areas to draw out more of those delicious moans. He pulled at the buttens, releasing Barbatos' cock from the tent to slowly stroke him. “Moan for me,” he hissed. “Let me hear that _wonderful_ voice of yours Barbatos.”

The demon gasped and hid himself in Samael’s shoulder, trying to muffle his sounds. “Do you know how long I’ve dreamed of touching you like this? You drew me in like a moth when I first saw you in that meeting. I bothered Michael for months to let me take my first trip alone despite being so young and new at this job.” Barbatos’ hips bucked against Samael’s hand but despite the haze of lust he could not ignore the angel’s words.

“W-why?” Barbatos gasped when that damn angel stopped, dipped into his underwear to rub his finger in gentle circles around his entrance, occasionally putting a little pressure to dip in.

“When I flashed my teeth at you, it was mostly a challenge because you kept looking at me like I was a bug, which pissed me off. I was hoping to through you off whatever little game you were playing” Samael pushed in, purring at the butler’s strangled moan against his shoulder as he started to rub the demon’s prostate. “But when I did that you did the most wondrous thing that I had ever seen. Not even Asmodeous could compare to that beautiful blush you gave me before turning back to your King.”

Barbatos froze in shock, but he had recalled a heat spreading through him at that time. He’d _blushed?_ “I-”

“Samael?”

Both froze as they realized that had been _Michael’s_ voice. Samael cursed softly before pulling out and gave the demon a quick but heated kiss. Pressing close so Barbatos had the wall to lean against. “I’ll come back soon to visit again. I promise, Barbar.” 

And then he was gone, leaving Barbatos so empty and needy. He felt tears prickle at his eyes as he realized just how _far_ he’d _fallen_! An _angel!_ _He_ managed to fall in love with a fucking angel. But what was far more shameful was that he could not ignore the way Samael’s promise made his heart leap at the opportunity to see the angel again.

For three weeks just on and off, Samael would drop off the dark and ugly souls and then find his way to fuck Barbatos silly, always seemingly so tenderly too.

However Samael was suddenly during one visit, he was so serious, not even looking Barbatos’ way. Something was wrong so the butler stepped into an unused room, nervous of what news the angel would bring. 

It got worse the moment Samael stepped into the unused room, not even moving to snuggle, kiss… it left a deep and nauseated feeling in his stomach at the heavy silence. “Father… decided that I needed to be more present in heaven and has decided to soul bound to another angel. It’s kinda our way of marriage.” Barbatos felt as though all the air in his lungs escaped. Tears gathering, he moved to hug himself, trying to find some comfort.

“I see.” He choked out, grit his teeth when he felt Samael try to turn him, to make him face the angel. “Leave me… Samael.” The angel froze before leaving, ripping a whole new hole in his chest.

Barbatos suddenly felt the weight of being alone like this. He’d so badly wished for the angel’s warmth that now it was such an alien thought for his warmth to not be there. The demon snarled as he wrapped his arm around a cheap vase, one of the many copies they’d made to put in the rooms, and threw it against the wall.

He was suddenly so furious about this emptiness that _Samael_ left in him.

Barbatos marched to his room, tears finally spilling over to run down his cheeks as he slammed the door shut. He would pick a dimension where the damnable angel _didn’t_ love him. There had to be one out there similar. As he looked through the different timelines carefully, his heart beat a little more painfully. His emotions and heart begging the logic in his brain to not do this.

But he could not serve his King like this.

~o~

The new timeline was quiet, Samael did his job and that was it. Dropped off the souls, had a talk with the King and went on his way. True, Barbatos did miss Samael’s warmth and missed those lips on his skin, but it was a small price to pay.

Though with his luck he should have been fine, but he also should have considered that death went hand-in-hand with time, they were both two of the absolutes of the universe, of any universe actually.

Barbatos had been serving his King at a ball where he invited the angels and their fickle father. A young Diavolo cradled in the demon Queen’s arms, sleeping soundly despite the noise.

Accidents were bound to happen, but to see Samael standing there, eyes wide as saucers while the front of Barbatos’ outfit was practically soaked in the wine that the demon King had provided since the usual demon wine did not suit the angels’ tastes... it felt more like something had been set up. 

“I’m so sorry!”

Barbatos sighed and turned to his King, bowing low. “Forgive me, Sire. I need to change.”

“Go ahead, Barbatos. You may retire after this. You’ve worked hard enough.”

He left, not even aware that he was being trailed by another individual. When he got to his room, just before he opened the door a voice called out, one that sent a shiver up his spine. “Barbatos, wait!” He turned to see Samael rush up to him, cheeks lightly dusted.

Barbatos felt something dark curl in him as he recalled what he’d overheard. How even in this dimension he’d been soul-bound to Lilith. He’d seen her. She was a lovely angel but possession boiled hotly in his heart. 

“Can I help you, Samael?”

“Let me help, please? It was my fault to begin with.”

“I can do this myself, Samael.”

There was a tense silence between the two before he heard a low growl from the angel. “Then I won’t be gentle, _Barbar_.”

Barbatos’ eyes snapped open wide as he met Samael’s glowing eyes, practically burning with rage as he reached for the door handle and opened it, pushing Barbatos inside. “S-Samael?!” He gasped as, within an instant, the door was locked and he pressed up against the wall while Samael stared down at him. “I don’t understand wh-”

“You switched timelines on me.”

He froze and felt himself start to shrink a bit under the angel’s harsh glare. “You forget, Barbar,” he leaned down to capture his lips harshly, enjoying the moan he trapped in their kiss. “I am death, an absolute that nothing can escape from. Just. Like. You.” He snarled and bit down harshly on those plump lips, drawing out sweet whimpers as he peeled off the ruined dress shirt.

Barbatos felt tears begin to gather. Ashamed of the emotions building in him, he looked away, only for Samael to cup his chin and make him look into his eyes. “Barbatos.”

Whispered with such warmth, there was something tender there he hadn’t seen in Samael before.

He _hated_ it.

Because he knew that it was a lie. While he sifted through the timelines, trying to find a similar one without too much differences, Barbatos had discovered that a few days after that very first meeting where they met, Lilith had rejected Michael and for some reason Samael had agreed to be soul bound to her. The demon cared little for the reasons why Samael agreed, the only thing Barbatos knew what he wanted was the angel's entire being. He could pick and choose others to flirt around with but Barbatos wanted to be the one that Samael would always came back to.

“Damn you!” Barbatos finally snarled. “I ran because you decided to be soul bound to another!”

“I wasn’t given a _choice_ in this, Barbar.” he snarled.

“But you were! You were given the choice to reject being soul bound to her and yet you picked her over _me_! Perhaps I should twist off the pretty little head of hers, just erase her from this timeline all together. Maybe then you'll actually pay attention to me and not Lilith.” Ugly emotions made all the more obvious as Samael’s face twisted in rage.

“Don’t you bring Lilith into this-”

“I will because I’m furious, I’m stupidly jealous and I don’t know what to do with these emotions that you stirred up in me. You used me, you fucked me to be a little rebellious towards your father and you expect me to feel nothing?! If you knew what retribution this would cause if that fickle father of yours were to find out about us then why did you get involved with me?!” Barbatos felt himself crumble to the floor. In all his years living, he’d never cried like this, never felt so vulnerable or exposed, but his emotions were a mess, laid bare all because the angel pulled at heartstrings Barbatos didn’t even know he had. “Why me?" Barbatos hid his face in his hands, wishing to just simply not exist in that moment. "How can you even call yourself an angel at this point?"

Samael remained standing, looking down on the demon, not knowing how to apologize for playing with Barbatos the way he did but that day in the meeting room, in the old timeline, he saw Barbatos blush and in that moment he wanted to claim the demon as his own. He could not think of a reason for it. Could not name the emotion he felt when he was leaning over the demon, flushed as his arms wrapped around Samael's neck, whispering in his ear to go faster.

He yanked Barbatos to his feet and wrapped him in a tight hug, the demon too emotionally exhausted to even beat at Samael's chest. "Let me stay, Barbar, please? I did miss you." Nuzzling into Barbatos' neck, rubbing his hands along Barbar's hips, enjoying the little shiver he felt.

Barbatos could say no, throw his walls up and never let the angel back into his heart.

And yet...

The demon tugged Samael towards his private bathroom. "Then come clean up this mess." he let out a shaky huff, knowing he was opening himself back up to be hurt again but Barbatos could not bring himself to cut off Samael. Not when he so desperately wanted him to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more.... maybe. (Please be kind)


End file.
